Distributed trunking (DT) between switches is a kind of link aggregation computer networking technology that allows multiple Ethernet trunks to be aggregated together in order to provide a single logical trunk. Many such link aggregation computer networking technologies support mac-sync enabled switches via an inter switch connect (ISC). In some instances, mac-sync of mac-addresses between DT pair of switches fails due to an ISC link failure or interoperability between spanning tree protocol (STP) and DT. This may result in connectivity loss from downstream to upstream and vice versa. Further, this can become even more of a problem when the DT pair of switches are not present in the same rack and are disposed in two different locations connected via a network. Such situations can result in connectivity issues due to mac-sync failures.
Existing solutions use show commands and debug commands that are centered around configuration mismatch between the DT pair of switches. Further, the existing solutions use low level logging or binary representation with active monitoring of mac table and interface statuses. However, these solutions do not address or provide a quick and easy identification of mac-sync failures when connectivity issues, such as ISC link being down or a flap problem, arise in the DT computer networking environment. Furthermore, the existing solutions use STP traps for spanning tree loop detection in mac move type of mac-sync failure. However, these solutions do not provide the cause or transition state of the mac move in the DT computer networking environment.
The drawings described herein are for illustration purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure in any way.